1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a float type electric circuit breaker for controlling the valve of a swimming pool.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention includes a housing adapted to be secured to the upper edge or inside the skimmer recess of a swimming pool and having a porous baffle controlling the surge flow of water into and out of a hollow chamber in the housing. A float within the hollow chamber is pivoted and has a mercury switch mounted therein which will be actuated as the float lowers upon the lowering of the water level in the swimming pool. An elongate depending skirt on the housing provides traction for a pool sweep adapted to move about the pool at the upper level thereof.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a float controlled switch which is protected from surge fluctuations due to splashing of the water.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.